


Гений, тигр и баскетбол

by Laliho



Category: REAL (Manga), Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho
Summary: Травма, которую Сакураги получил во время матча с Санно, оказалась серьезнее, чем все думали, или Что если в «Тиграх» появится еще один проблемный игрок





	Гений, тигр и баскетбол

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - DraKoshk-a

Парня приводит Фумика.

Тренировка идет полным ходом. Киёхару отрабатывает с Номией и Нагано броски в дальнем углу зала, Рю под внимательным взглядом тренера Хары гоняет вдоль боковой линии туда-сюда, а остальные разыгрывают маленький междусобойчик двое на двое. Канеко как всегда напорист и криклив. Мегуро и Какиучи, оказавшиеся в разных командах, то и дело переглядываются и лишь пожимают плечами, когда он резко комментирует их ошибки. Йонезава тихо и упорно гнет свою линию и пытается его остановить.

Атмосфера в зале меняется, когда двери распахиваются, и в них появляется запыхавшаяся Фумика. Вид у нее потрепанный, как всегда, а по выражению страшненького личика сложно понять, что она думает.

― Я нашла нам еще одного игрока! ― хриплым голосом провозглашает она и, кивнув кому-то за спиной, с чувством выполненного долга отходить попить. Киёхару кривится, когда замечает, что из кучи бутылок она выбрала именно ту, которую начал он. Номия бросает ему мяч, призывая вернуться к тренировке. Нагано со знанием дела усмехается, завидев новичка.

«Еще один игрок» въезжает в зал, выпятив грудь и грозно сверкая глазами. На вид он ― настоящий мужик, высокий и сильный, с мощными руками и широкими плечами. Волосы у него короткие, рыжие, и Номия хмыкает, взглянув на Киёхару.

― Кого-то он мне напоминает, Винс, ― шепчет он и тут же получает мячом в бок.

Вслед за рыжим в зал заглядывает парень помладше. На нем черная школьная форма, руки он прячет в карманах и разве что не насвистывает себе под нос ― такой нарочито расслабленный у него вид. Он быстро находит взглядом тренера, сжимает плечо рыжего и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Затем подталкивает его вперед и, махнув на прощанье рукой, исчезает за дверью.

Рыжий подбирается еще больше, глубоко вдыхает и хлопает себя по щекам. Первый раз присоединяется к команде, понимает Киёхару. Прямая спина, сжатые в кулаки руки, зубы тоже, наверное, стиснул. Весь натянут, как струна.

― Он хороший парень, ― Фумика возникает рядом неожиданно, и Киёхару, а вместе с ним и Нагано с Номией, вздрагивают. Словно не обратив на их реакцию внимания, Фумика продолжает: ― Не такой хороший, как тот, которого я хотела привести к вам сначала. Но тоже играл в баскетбол. Я нашла его на площадке.

Она говорит так, словно подобрала котенка или щенка, хотя с грозного вида громилой такое сравнение не очень вяжется. Странная девчонка, Киёхару рядом с ней порой так стремно. Где только Азуми ее разыскала?

Фумика явно хочет продолжить рассказ, но рыжий наконец собирается с духом и представляется ― обращаясь к тренеру, но так, что слышно на весь зал:

― Сакураги Ханамичи, семнадцать лет! Гениальный игрок!

Рю с тоскливой завистью пялится на его мощный ― ничего себе школьник! ― торс. Грозный тренер Хара в кои-то веки застигнут врасплох и не знает, что сказать. Канеко орет с другого конца зала: «Это кто тут еще гений?!» ― и возмущенно упирает руки в бока. Все остальные неловко посмеиваются и пытаются выдать смех за кашель.

Фумика улыбается во весь рот.

― Ну я же говорила, он вам отлично подойдет.

Киёхару отбирает у Номии мяч и отворачивается к кольцу.

*

Даже гении начинают с основ.

Киёхару про себя вздыхает с облегчением, что пришел в команду, когда тренера Хары в ней даже не планировалось. Не то чтобы он не хотел поучиться баскетболу с нуля, но видя, как этот приятнейший, в общем-то, человек, превращается в сущего дьявола, когда дело доходит до натаскивания новичков, он понимает, что ничего путного у них бы не вышло. Киёхару бы психанул и взорвался раньше. С тренировками бы не срослось.

У рыжего ― Сакураги, его зовут Сакураги! ― выходит тоже не очень. Он не робкий щуплый Рю, который поклоняется мышцам Нагано и мечтает о таких же, а потому доверяет режиму тренера безоговорочно и даже не пытается сопротивляться.

О нет, Сакураги совсем другой. Не успев даже запомнить игроков по именам, он награждает особенно невезучих из них кличкой и заявляет, что готов играть хоть сейчас. И даже когда Хара наконец собирается с мыслями и утаскивает его в уголок, гонять туда-сюда наперегонки с Рю, Киёхару то и дело слышит возмущенные возгласы, что Сакураги через подобные тренировки уже проходил. Сакураги орет на Хару, Хара орет на Сакураги, к этому почти можно привыкнуть. И поневоле задумываешься, что за жизнь у того была и откуда он взялся такой бесстрашный. Хотя, может, Сакураги просто дурак.

― Темпераментный нам кореш попался, да? ― Нагано источает доброжелательность и любопытство, как будто кличка «горилла» его совсем не раздражает. Впрочем, рядом с Сакураги он не кажется таким уж большим.

Киёхару, которому клички не досталось, потому что его вызывали в национальную сборную, и на таких игроков у Сакураги, похоже, зуб, пожимает плечами. Новичок не провел в зале и часа, а здесь уже слишком тесно, слишком шумно. То ли из-за цвета волос, то ли из-за чего еще, что можно увидеть только со стороны, их не сравнил только ленивый. Канеко и вовсе хохотнул и непрозрачно намекнул, что ждет новых драк.

Киёхару все эти сравнения моментально становятся поперек горла. У них мало общего, кроме цвета волос. Он не такой громила, в конце концов.

И что-то фальшивое, как искусственная мишура, видится ему в Сакураги. Слишком много бравады, обещаний, суеты.

Так струна, натянутая до предела, звенит, когда бьешь по ней со всей силы.

Киёхару игнорирует пламенные взгляды из угла, где тренируются Рю и Сакураги.

Киёхару ждет ― сам точно не зная, чего.

*

Буря разражается вечером в среду.

Сакураги все еще пытается одолеть насыщенный и полный основ баскетбола на колясках режим. Пару раз он срывается с места, врезается между игроками и перехватывает мяч. Играет с ним, как ребенок, поглаживая пупырчатые затертые бока большими ладонями, ловко уходит от преследований парней, которые пытаются перевести тренировку в прежнее русло.

― Не хочешь вмешаться? ― спрашивает Номия, но Киёхару только пожимает плечами. У него опять не идет бросок с дальней дистанции, и он намеревается добить его как можно скорей.

Сакураги забрасывает-таки мяч в кольцо, технично и ловко. Выглядит при этом до смешного нелепо в своей старой коляске, с неподвижными, но крепкими ногами. Поневоле посещает мысль, не разыгрывает ли он их. В нем слишком много сил, мышц и голоса. Ни следа подавленности, злости ― чего угодно, свойственного мальчишкам, у которых отняли здоровье тогда, когда оно было нужно больше всего.

Киёхару оглядывает зал в поисках Фумики. Та пристроилась в уголке, рядом с запасными мячами, и, сдвинув кепку на нос, дремлет. Скрип колес, резиновый стук, грубые крики ― ей все нипочем. Но когда Сакураги, ликуя после удачного броска, проезжает мимо, ветер от его движения задевает ее лицо, и она открывает глаза.

Фумика улыбается Сакураги с таким теплом и гордостью, что Киёхару почти готов назвать ее симпатичной. По ее глазам видно: ей не все равно, хотя чаще она выглядит так, словно сама не знает, что забыла в команде.

Сакураги, хохоча, уворачивается от Нагано, который тоже подключается к догонялкам. На его пути появляется Йонезава и робко расставляет руки, выказывая намерение поймать. Сакураги показывает ему язык и виляет в сторону.

Дальше Киёхару видит все как в замедленной съемке. На пути Сакураги застывает испуганный и особенно маленький на его фоне Рю. Тренер Хара кричит что-то и размахивает в воздухе бамбуковым мечом. Сакураги игнорирует его, слегка наклоняет корпус и крутит колеса с такой силой, что Киёхару явственно представляет, как должны у него гореть ладони. Улыбается ― и через мгновение удивленно округляет рот и летит на пол. 

Коляска ― она же совершенно допотопная, это становится сейчас особенно заметно, где он только ее откопал ― не выдержала его веса, силы, скорости. Лежит на боку, колесо со скрипом крутится, постепенно останавливаясь. Сакураги тоже лежит, беспомощный и растерянный. Нагано едет к нему, но останавливается, когда видит, что Хара поспеет первым.

«Нечего было носиться, как сумасшедший», ― думает Киёхару и чувствует себя стариком. Пару лет назад он и сам так гонял, влюбленный в скорость и ощущение свободы, которое коляска подарила его несовершенному, искалеченному телу.

Он с интересом ждет, что Сакураги сделает дальше. Быть может, поднимется на ноги и как ни в чем не бывало заберется в коляску? Заявит, что гению падения не страшны и глупо заржет, как делал все эти дни?

Киёхару хмурится, когда тренер Хара принимается орать на Сакураги так, что кажется, будто от его громового голоса в зале дрожат стены. Ищет, за что зацепиться взглядом, чтобы не видеть, как Хара обрушивает на Сакураги хлесткие удары меча и приговаривает, какой тот идиот.

― Ты никогда не станешь таким, как прежде! ― Киёхару убил бы любого, кто сказал бы ему подобное. Но Хара говорит так, потому что как бывший игрок понимает, что это такое, когда уже не можешь играть, как прежде, но еще не хочешь это признать. Он пытается достучаться до Сакураги через боль, обиду ― раз по-хорошему не получается. Не самый лучший способ, думает Киёхару. Подходит не всем.

Киёхару вздрагивает, запоздало понимая, как был напряжен, когда Сакураги поднимается на руках и ползет к лежащей на боку коляске. Фумика бежит к нему, но Нагано хватает ее за руку и останавливает.

Всей командой они смотрят, как этот шумный рыжий парень, который появился из ниоткуда, неуклюже поднимает коляску и резкими, хорошо отработанными движениями, забрасывает себя в нее. Впервые за несколько дней, что он с ними, Киёхару видит, что перед ним инвалид. На три с половиной балла, как Канеко, совсем еще мальчишка, как Рю. Упрямый и злой на свою беду, как когда-то Киёхару.

― Ну так это и не настоящий баскетбол! ― выплевывает зло Сакураги и, крутанув разболтанные вконец колеса, вылетает из зала. В повисшей тишине слышно, как скрипит коляска и как шуршат шины, пока Сакураги, униженный и наконец сбросивший свою маску шумного идиота, бежит от тех, кто увидел его позор.

Киёхару сжимает мяч в руках. Поверхность теплая, приятная на ощупь. Раньше он не обращал на это внимание, просто играл.

Если слишком сильно бить по струнам, они порвутся, думает он.

*

Сакураги не появляется на тренировке на следующий день.

Через неделю Фумика говорит, что он так и не ответил на ее звонки, и они перестают ждать.

Тренер Хара все так же орет на Рю, чтобы сделать из него самого лучшего игрока.

Иногда Киёхару слышит в его голосе осторожные, озадаченные ноты.

*

Сакураги почти успевает выветриться из памяти, когда Киёхару встречает его снова.

Время движется к вечеру, он скучает за прилавком и ждет конца смены, предвкушая завтрашний выходной. Покупателей почти нет, он пробивает диск с сериалом какой-то девчонке, пару чистых болванок и маркер ― мужчине лет сорока в серой невзрачной куртке. За прозрачной дверью снуют люди, доносится сонный городской гул. Киёхару и сам едва не дремлет.

Колокольчик над дверью звенит, и он вздрагивает, машинально приглаживая волосы. Вскидывает на нового покупателя взгляд, не увидев никого на уровне глаз, опускает взгляд ниже и узнает сначала коляску, а потом ― сведенные на переносице брови и упрямый дерзкий взгляд. Яркие волосы Сакураги прячет под бейсболкой – как сам Киёхару когда-то.

― Порнушку собрался покупать, мальчик? ― язвительно спрашивает Киёхару и с удовольствием видит, как покрывается краской Сакураги. Школьник из него, как из Киёхару теперь ― спринтер, но смущаться тот все же умеет.

― Погоди! ― Киёхару привстает, когда Сакураги хочет рвануть на улицу, и через прилавок хватает его за локоть. ― Я Тогава из «Тигров». Не узнал?

Сакураги хмурится, потом кивает, потом округляет глаза.

― Но ты же...

Киёхару отпускает его и выходит из-за прилавка. Приподнимает штанину и показывает протез. Это кажется ему таким простым и естественным, что он не сразу понимает, что, кроме Азуми и Торы, никому не открывался так быстро. Может, всему виной чувство вины, что не вмешался тогда, не остановил Сакураги прежде, чем тот заигрался.

― Побросаем, Сакураги? ― предложение срывается с губ тоже быстро, Киёхару не успевает себя остановить. ― У меня скоро конец смены, и тут площадка за углом. ― Он ныряет за прилавок и достает из сумки мяч. ― Подождешь?

Он протягивает мяч Сакураги, и больше тот не смотрит на Киёхару. Только на оранжевые резиновые бока.

― Ладно, ― кивает Сакураги и разворачивает коляску к выходу. ― Я на улице подожду.

До конца смены так никто больше и не приходит. Киёхару закрывает кассу и запирает магазин, забирает из машины коляску и, перебравшись в нее, выезжает на улицу. Вертит головой по сторонам, как всегда, немного шалея от обилия ярких витрин. Сакураги в своей красно-черной куртке почти сливается с ними. Киёхару замечает его, только когда тот зовет:

― Эй, игрок сборной! ― и машет рукой.

― Я Тогава! ― Киёхару нажимает на колеса, и коляска ― быстрая, маневренная, по-настоящему бесценный подарок Торы, ― отзывается мгновенно. Сакураги завистливо смотрит на него, сжимает в руках мяч.

― Показывай, где твоя площадка.

Киёхару усмехается и уводит мяч у него из рук.

― Не отставай.

*

Спортивная площадка с поржавевшим, но крепким кольцом, прячется за небольшой аллеей у овощной лавочки. Поздним вечером на ней гоняют мяч мужички под пятьдесят, по утрам Киёхару часто натыкается на хмурого высокого мальчишку с сонным взглядом. Иногда с мальчишкой играет парень с лицом попроще ― смешливым и открытым. И в первом случае, и во втором Киёхару проезжает мимо, делая вид, что площадка его не интересует.

Но сейчас, когда все спешат с работы домой, а солнце начинает опускаться за горизонт, окрашивая площадку и кольцо в теплые розово-золотые цвета, на площадке пусто. У них есть пара часов, прежде чем здесь появятся первые гости.

Киёхару скидывает сумку у решетки, окружающей площадку. Сакураги пристраивает свою куртку рядом и без предупреждения бросается к Киёхару, выхватывая у него мяч. Тонкости в нем ни капли, просто прет, полагаясь на силу, но кто Киёхару такой, чтобы его осуждать.

Киёхару верит в свою скорость. Подрезает Сакураги на повороте, уже зная, что коляска не позволит тому среагировать достаточно быстро. Выхватывает мяч и, поднимая облако горячей пыли, несется к кольцу. Мяч отскакивает от щита, кружит по ободу кольца. Кольцо звенит и дрожит от напряжения.

Киёхару ловит мяч, едва тот падает на землю со звонким радостным хлопком, и быстро бросает Сакураги. Тот ловит мяч, не поведя и бровью, и крепко, до скрипа, сжимает.

― До скольких играем? ― спрашивает Сакураги.

Киёхару хищно скалится, азарт играет в его крови.

― Пока не надоест.

И они играют, пока не становится темно, пока не начинают гореть сухие от пыли ладони. Какие-то мужички забредают на площадку, перебрасываясь мячом, но быстро сворачивают обратно. Киёхару краем глаза замечает их испуганные взгляды и радуется, что сегодня не один.

Он слышит, как гудит пульс у него в ушах, видит, как улыбается ему Сакураги, кожей чувствует, с каким восторгом тот бросается каждый раз в схватку. И пусть коляска у него ― настоящая развалюха, пусть каждое его движение выдает борьбу между тем, как ему хочется играть и как у него получается это делать, ― Киёхару не думает, что ему встречался соперник лучше. Да и встречался ли вообще? Ему ново признавать кого-то достаточно сильным для себя без подсказки со стороны.

Они тяжело дышат, переводя дыхание, и Сакураги не сводит с него глаз. Киёхару отъезжает к сумке, достает бутылку, жадно глотает чуть теплую воду и, заметив взгляд Сакураги, протягивает ее ему.

― Будешь?

Сакураги кивает и выливает остатки воды себе на затылок. Мотает головой, как собака, разбрасывая по сторонам брызги. Его белая футболка насквозь мокрая, облепляет широкую грудь и сильные плечи, и Киёхару впервые чувствует не досаду, а просто легкую зависть.

― Ты качался? ― спрашивает он, стараясь звучать небрежно.

― Чего?

Сакураги недоуменно смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на свои руки и понимает, о чем Киёхару.

― Я много дрался. Всегда много бегал. Потом делал подборы и заменял Гори под кольцом. Потом учился забивать трехочковые. Знаешь такую тренировку, каждый день по две тысячи бросков? Я бы и в сборную попал, вместо Рукавы, только вот…

Он замолкает и сжимает кулаки. Киёхару видит, как ходят у него на скулах желваки, слышит, как скрипят зубы.

― Я... ― начинает Киёхару, сам не зная, к чему все эти откровения. ― Я был спринтером.

Может, он просто платит за правду правдой.

Киёхару понимает, как сложно перестроиться и перестать быть прежним. Он знает, что иногда мир рушится, и здоровые ноги становятся желаннее жизни.

Они разговаривают еще с полчаса, и Сакураги расцветает с каждой минутой. Киёхару слушает рассказы о его баскетбольной команде, о его банде. Парень, который приходил с Сакураги в первый раз ― это Ёхэй, его лучший друг, он на пару месяцев старше и иногда ведет себя как старший брат. Есть еще трое, и раньше они всегда были вместе. А потом Сакураги лежал в больнице, бросал школу ― и с тех пор он немного сам по себе.

А еще есть девчонка, Харуко, прекраснее которой нет на свете, но, вспомнив о ней, Сакураги быстро замолкает и громко, фальшиво смеется, добавляя, что она первая разглядела в нем гения.

Сакураги не говорит, что за чувства разрывают его. Киёхару не спрашивает. Не потому что рано, а потому что иногда не стоит. Откровения даются ему не так легко, как Сакураги, но он все-таки рассказывает о «Тиграх», Яме и Торе, о тренере, о Номии, который, конечно, с Ёхэем не сравнится, но в маленьком круге общения Киёхару значится как едва ли не единственный друг.

― Знаешь, мы как-то играли с ним вместе. Я на коляске, он ― как обычно. Против обычных ― здоровых ― парней. ― Киёхару замечает, как Сакураги напрягается и начинает ловить каждое его слово. ― И они все говорили, что ущербный, и это так злило. Я же мог обыграть их, мне это было раз плюнуть. А потом Номия сказал, что моя коляска ― это мое оружие, мои механические ноги. У всех есть свои фишки. Кто-то качает тело, кто-то тренирует дриблинг. А у меня есть она. Поэтому я ничуть не хуже их.

Сакураги напрягается еще сильнее, и Киёхару понимает, что ступил на опасную тропу. К счастью, он не собирается делать то, что Сакураги ненавидит больше всего. Он не собирается его жалеть.

― Я о чем, кореш, ― говорит он, до странного напоминая себе Нагано. ― Коляска у тебя ― отстой. Давай найдем что получше и сыграем еще раз, а?

Киёхару протягивает Сакураги руку и прячется за словами, которым научился у товарища, умеющего ладить с людьми куда лучше, чем он. Киёхару ждет. Это первый раз в жизни, когда он сам пытается завербовать (вернее, вернуть) в команду игрока.

«Яма будет мною гордиться», ― думает он.

И еще: «Надо написать об этом парне Азуми».

Сакураги сверлит взглядом его руку и явно все еще возмущен тем, как Киёхару отозвался о коляске. Наконец основная мысль доходит до его рыжей головы, и он улыбается. Этот не та «ведь я же гений»-улыбка, предваряющая дурацкий хохот, углы его рта просто чуть поднимаются вверх, а глаза чуть прищуриваются.

― Да я тебя и на этой коляске в следующий раз уделаю! ― говорит он и ударяет по ладони Киёхару так, что пальцы начинает покалывать. ― Ведь я же гений, в конце концов!

*

Киёхару делает для Сакураги дубликат ключей от зала, в котором тренируется по утрам с Номией, и теперь, каждый раз приезжая на тренировку, слышит, как эти двое орут друг на друга и выделываются, выстукивая по полу мячом.

Команда пока не знает, что Сакураги вернулся к тренировкам, а Киёхару не спешит им об этом говорить, хотя подозревает, что Нагано о чем-то догадывается.

Как-то раз вместе с Сакураги и Номией Киёхару застает Ёхэя и невысокую симпатичную девочку в футболке и шортах. Ту самую Харуко, которая разбирается в хороших игроках. При взгляде на нее Сакураги вздыхает и подбирается, начинает двигаться резко и нервно, ронять мяч и неуклюже буксовать на поворотах.

В деле явно замешаны чувства. Харуко смотрит на Сакураги с нежностью и заботой, Ёхэй смотрит на них двоих с пониманием и грустью, а потом смотрит на Киёхару и кивает ему, мол, сделай уже что-нибудь.

Но разряжает обстановку не Киёхару, а Номия.

― А давай сыграем два на два! ― предлагает он.

Глаза Сакураги тут же загораются азартом, а Харуко потирает ладони и подворачивает к плечам рукава футболки. Киёхару гладит колесо коляски и глазами показывает Номии, куда сорвется в следующую секунду.

И вот они играют в самый странный на свете баскетбол. Сакураги с Харуко почему-то их обыгрывают, и Киёхару закипает стремительно и зло, подгоняя Номию вперед, чтобы скорее отыграться.

Они не замечают, как дверь зала открывается, и въезжает Нагано, подтверждая подозрения Киёхару насчет него. Киёхару чертыхается про себя, когда тот поднимает руку и присоединяется к команде соперника.

― У вас тут игрок сборной и почти про! Вы и так слишком сильны! ― ржет Нагано и подзывает Харуко к себе, чтобы шепнуть ей что-то на ухо. Она ахает и хитро смотрит на Киёхару. У того мурашки по спине бегут от этого взгляда.

― Соберись, Винс! ― Номия хлопает его между лопаток и идет в дриблинг.

Киёхару гонит вперед, чтобы получить мяч под кольцом.

*

Они валятся без сил, когда Ёхэй милосердно объявляет перерыв.

Киёхару упирается ладонями в колени и всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы перебраться на пол. Номия лежит у его ног, восхищенно чертыхаясь. Харуко опирается на плечо Нагано и никак не может перевести дух. Тот пыхтит, уронив голову на грудь.

Сакураги, этот неугомонный монстр, который загонял всех ― и соперника, и собственных товарищей, который достал Киёхару как черт знает кто своими подборами и блоками, ― это рыжее чудовище продолжает ездить туда-сюда, приговаривая что-то себе под нос. Под мышкой он держит мяч, и Киёхару кажется, что отбирать тот сейчас ― не лучшая идея.

Но удержаться невозможно.

Он ударяет по мячу снизу, бросает дразнящее «Догони» и слышит дружный стон Харуко, Нагано и Номии.

Сакураги принимает вызов сразу, он все еще полон сил, и Киёхару сам удивлен, откуда в нем все это берется.

Похоже, тот и правда очень любит баскетбол, думает Киёхару.

Похоже, в «Тиграх» появился просто бесценный идиот.


End file.
